On time
by Iloveyourfreckles
Summary: AU: A bright wolf, whom Newt instantly recognised, stood by his bed. Pickett, scared, had gone down along the magizoologist's neck to hide behind his arm. The patronus opened his mouth and took Theseus's voice. "It's time to go home, little brother. Leta and I are taking Tina to St. Mungo. The big moment has arrived. Hurry home."


**On time **

_**Author's note:  
Hello everyone! I am back with this new story which gives me some trouble. I have worked on it for a long time now and today inspiration was back so i decided not to let her go to finish and publish this one . i hope you will like it.  
In this one, i decided Leta is not dead and Newt and Tina married first before his brother and Leta.  
A quick reminder for those who don't know me : I am French. So, if there are some mistakes in this story, I am terribly sorry. I am trying hard to correct them and they are all mine.  
I would like to extend a special thank you to Hellodie who advised me and gave me some ideas .  
Enjoy the reading and don't forget to tell me what you are thinking.  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this except the idea of the story. The characters and all their universe belong to the wonderful J. K. Rowling.**_

* * *

_Dorset, 7 a.m. _

When Tina opened her eyes this particularly morning, two things instantly came into her mind: the cold coming from the place next to her in the bed, which meant that her husband was up for some time now and the date.

It was Thursday. She had dreaded it all the week. Newt was leaving today because he had been forced to accept a book signing session's tour in a few towns in England. He had been furious, when he came back home the day his editor had announced it to him. It was the first time that she had seen him in such a state since they were dating. He had stayed in his basement with his beasts more than the usual to calm his nerves and she had chosen not to disturb him, not knowing if he really wanted some company. Mr. Worme was forcing him to do it now, perfectly knowing about her condition.

He had reluctantly prepared his suitcase the evening before, sighing a lot. She had watched over him with a heavy heart. Both didn't want him to go. So, it was hard to comfort each other and find the right words as they were in the same state of mind.

She smiled as she was fondling her swollen belly. Newt didn't want to go because of her late pregnancy. She was only a few weeks away from the due date and more the time passed, more her husband was overprotecting her. She was finding this very cute but also annoying. She was not sick; she was a very experimented and capable auror and woman so she was perfectly capable to take care of herself. But he was always looking after her and the baby.

She sighed as she was looking at her round belly but suddenly smiling when she felt the baby move. If she was completely honest, she wished that her due date was tomorrow because it was too long for her liking and she can't wait to meet their baby. She secretly hoped that he or she will have Newt's eyes color and a face studded with freckles because it was two of the most favorites things that she loved about her husband's appearance.

She finally pushed herself off the bed to go downstairs and take breakfast. When she entered the kitchen of their home in Dorset, everything was quiet. She was quite sure he was in his basement, the same he had in his flat in London which he had recreated here. He would want that everything was in order before his departure even if he probably has already asked to Bunty to come and take care of all the beasts during his absence. For the latest past months, he had been very strict toward Tina when she came down to see him and offered to help him. He only let her take of the bowtruckles, the mooncalves, the kneazles and the nifflers not more.

She poured herself a cup of coffee and looked at the window. The sky was full of dark and heavy clouds, it would probably rain anytime soon. The sky was mirroring her mood. As she sipped her coffee, the baby gave her another kick, she smiled. Soon she will have him or her in her arms, this was making so happy. She wouldn't have imagined that one day she would be happily married and a mother. But she was afraid of motherhood anyway. She hadn't her mother to advise her and it frightened her. Of course, she knew that Eleanor Scamander would help her if she needed but it wouldn't ever be the same. Besides she was absolutely sure that Newt will be an amazing father. All her fears were about herself, even if she was the only one with doubts about her being a good mother. Newt had already said it so many times to her that she had lost the count. Queenie was very confident about her too. Why then didn't she trust herself? Maybe it was because, until then, everyone was only seeing her as an auror as good as the men even better than them sometimes. But through some eyes, she knew that she was nothing more than that. She sighed. Thankfully, she had some days yet to prepare before the baby was coming.

An hour later, after cleaning, making the bed and dressing, she went down to the basement to see Newt. She stopped dead in her tracks when she heard him talk to Bunty and pronouncing her name. She stayed there on the step without moving. Luckily, they hadn't heard her, they were too much immersed in their conversation. She just put herself a bit more in the shadow and listened.

"You are in charge of all the basement, Bunty. I don't want Tina to take care of any of the creatures here. She is too much closer from her due date; she needs to be careful about her and the baby. I count on you." He said to her in a serious tone. "I will just take some creatures with me: the baby nifflers, Niffler , Dougal, the bowtruckles, a kneazle and the diricawls."

"Very well, Newt. But she is rather stubborn, you know and she could shove me off!" She stated a bit red on her cheeks because of her honesty and her remark about Tina.

Newt sighed.

"I know, I will talk to her and try to get her to listen to reason." He said not looking at his young assistant.

Tina sighed and smiled. He just wanted the best for the baby and her but it was hard for her sometimes. The over protectiveness was getting in her nerves. Anyway, she didn't wish him to worry during his trip. So, she decided as she was silently ascending the stairs to go back to the house that she will listen to him and let Bunty do her job. She was a good assistant for Newt since several years now and she didn't want her to be in trouble with Newt because she was being as stubborn as a mule.

Half an hour later, Newt appeared in the living room while Tina had comfortably wrapped herself in a blanket and was installed on the sofa with a good book. He looked at her for a few moments without saying a word or making a sound admiring and memorizing his wife's beauty at that moment. The light made reflections dance in her jet-black hair and her black eyes were fixed on the exciting pages of the book she was devouring. He wanted to remember it so that one day he could tell the baby about it.

Finally, he took a few steps toward her. She looked at him and smiled because she knew why he was there. She could see because of his behavior that he didn't know how to approach her and tell her what he had to say.

She decided to help him because even if they knew each other for several years now, he would ever be comfortable about talking with people, even with her, his parents or his brother sometimes. He was more a man of acts.

"What is it, Newt?" She nicely asked.

He didn't answer right away. He sat down near her, retrieved her book from her hands, put it on the arm of the sofa taking her hands in his.

"Listen, Tina … hmmm… I … I have talked to Bunty about the organization for the creatures' cares during my absence. She will be on charge from the beginning to the end each day, of each of them. I want you to rest and take good care of you and the baby without exhausting yourself. I ordered her not to let you do anything in the basement. I … I want you to promise me that you will stay still, please." He asked her, his eyes fixed on their joined hands.

"Newt, look at me please." She sweetly said.

He looked up, memorized by her dark irises like salamanders.

"I have a confession to make. I have heard your conversation with Bunty about this and I don't want her to be in trouble because of me. I promise you that I will rest, stay still and take good care of us during your absence."

She leaned towards him not letting him time to answer and kissed him tenderly to seal her promise.

_London, Ministry of magic, same day, 9h55._

As they were exiting the Ministry of magic hand in hand, the rain was pouring. Tina had instantly conjured an umbrella with her wand. The weather was mirroring their sorrow as Newt was leaving in a few minutes. They were walking side by side in silence. Newt was caressing Tina's backhand with his thumb.

As for Tina, she was happy to be pregnant with Newt's child. But she was hating the bloody hormones which made her more hypersensitive and touchier than ever in moments like these. Right now, it was as if her heart was being ripped out. She struggled to breathe and hold back her tears.

They reached a little alley near the Ministry of Magic. Newt took off from his coat's pocket the little wooden box which had been enchanted to be used as a portkey. He placed it on the wall near them waiting the right time for Newt to leave. She watched him sadly from the corner of her eye. She restrained her tears which were menacing to fall in any minute. Her hand had gripped Newt's old Hogwarts scarf as they were face to face. Her heart was pounding and she was inhaling his so characteristic scent. She didn't dare to look at him for a minute or two. After putting his suitcase at his feet, Newt placed his fingers under her chin and got her head up. She didn't know why she was so afraid to look at him in the eye while she knew him since several years now. He had tears in his eyes too. A blow of cold wind froze them and Newt took off his old Hufflepuff scarf and put it around her neck preventing her to give it back to him.

"Tina…" He hesitated. "Promise me that you will take good care of you and the baby, that you will rest and don't try to help Bunty."

"We have already talked about that, Newt. You can leave without worrying. As you always say: worrying means you suffer twice. Besides, I have already promised you to be good and I intend to keep this promise to you. And if anything happens, Theseus or Leta will let you know. They will come to visit me as much as they can and I will write you a few letters to reassure you. And Bunty will daily come for the beasts. So please, stop it." She answered him as she squeezed his scarf around her neck.

He heavily sighed.

"Alright, alright, love." He said with some defeat in his voice.

He placed one of his hands on her swollen belly caressing it gently and the other on her cheek. They stared tearfully at each other. They have always dreaded the goodbyes because it reminded them too much of the first time they parted in New York in the docks. It was painful but probably more this time than the previous. Then Newt leaned and passionately kissed Tina who responded with quite the same passion. Their bodies hugged each other as if their lives depended on it. They wanted to care something which made them stay strong during the separation. Newt leaned back with regrets as he had heard the first tremors of the portkey. He stroked her cheek tenderly, replacing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I do love you both so much." He whispered caressing her cheek with his thumb and his forehead against hers.

"We love you so much too. Come back to us as soon as possible." She murmured in return desperately clenching the collar's sides of his blue coat before letting him go.

He stepped back, took the wooden box in his hand and his case in the other but didn't take his eyes off her. She looked at him too and they both forced a sad smile. Then suddenly, he disappeared. Tina stayed there during one minute or two looking at the empty place where Newt was previously standing, putting her nose inside his scarf and deeply inhaling his scent. She heavily and sadly sighed and got back inside the ministry to travel by floo network to home.

_Monday morning, Diagon Alley_

It was early but Diagon Alley was very crowded. Tina had decided to come for some late furnitures for the baby and herself. She needed some groceries too.

She was slowly walking, carefully avoiding people and trying not to be hurt in her round belly. It was a hard task because people hurried everywhere in the street and they weren't paying attention around them. She thought maybe she should have come later in the day or even another day. It was now too late for regrets.

She decided to take a break and enter Flourish and Blotts. She slowly approached the table in front of the shop where was exposed lots of copies of "Fantastic Beasts and where to find them". She traced the golden beasts on the leather black cover and her husband's name, which was hers for over a year now. She fondly smiled. She was so proud of him.

"Excuse me, madam." The little voice snapped her out of reverie.

She looked towards the sound of the voice from the right and found a young girl about eight.

"Hello. May I help you?" She nicely asked her.

"Hi. You are Mr. Scamander's wife, Porpentina?" The young girl asks her all red on the face without taking her eyes off her, however.

"Yes I am. Can I help you with something?" She said as she noticed the copy of the book the young girl clenched against her.

"Is your husband here with you? I would like him to sign it for me, please." She shyly confessed to Tina showing her own copy of Newt's book.

Sadness overwhelmed the young woman reminding her the absence of Newt.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, but he is not here with me today. Maybe we will have the chance to run in each other another time when he will be with me." She explained to the disappointed young girl.

"Elena, what are you doing? Why are you bothering this lady?" The worried mother called as she approached them.

Then realization hit the young mother as she was looking at Tina. Newt and she were famous now and they had hard time to be unrecognized.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Scamander, if she disturbs you." She apologized.

"No, no. Don't apologize. You have a very nice and polite young lady here, madam."

"Come on, Elena. We have to go. Your father is waiting for us. Thank you very much Mrs. Scamander. Have a good day."

"You as well." She replied with a wave of the hand to the girl.

Tina stay in front of the table, smiling. She was yet amazed by the fact that everyone was so kind to her. After all, she wasn't the author of this book. People always say some nice things to her when they met her or recognized her.

She casted one last look to Newt's book and excited the bookshop. A more large crowds than before greeted her outside. She sighed. This would complicate her task even more. She carefully took a few steps from the door when suddenly someone pushed and hit her so hard that she lost her balance and fell. The person didn't even notice her and ran away without giving her a glance. She found herself sitting on the ground; a bit disorientated. Some people approached her worrying, when she heard her name. The voices were instantly familiar.

"Tina? Are you all right?" Asked a panicked Leta Scamander as her husband reached his hand out to help her to get up.

"Yes, I'm fine." She simply said, dusting her coat.

"You give us a fright, you know." Theseus added, concerned could be read all over his features. "Thankfully, Newt wasn't there to see that."

Tina rolled her eyes. She already could see him fussing all over her to check if she and the baby were not hurt.

"As you say." She commented.

"You should go back home, Tina, to rest and recover from your emotions." Leta advised.

"Yes, it's probably wise." Theseus added with his head auror tone.

Tina looked at them incredulously. Newt was not there but they can easily replace him.

"I'm fine, really. Besides, I'm not finished yet. I need some groceries before heading home." She firmly told them.

Leta sighed knowing how stubborn her sister-in-law could be. As for Theseus, he glanced at her with a stern look.

"Then we are coming with you. And you have no choice." Decided Theseus.

She sighed once again, knowing that she had to give up and accept.

They surveyed her all along during the shopping until she was safely back at home. When she was alone, she decided not to mention the incident to Newt not to worry him in her letter. She comfortably settled on the sofa and fell asleep right away. All this adventure and tired her more than she thought.

Later in the afternoon, as she was cleaning a few things in the house, she felt some pain in her back and in her belly. The baby was moving a lot, more than usual anyway. She didn't worry. She had a lot of emotions today and maybe it had affected the baby a bit more than she thought. She decided to go to bed early to rest and calm the baby.

She shared the happy moment with Bunty around a tea. She took some news from the beasts as she was not allowed to take care of them. She reckoned that she missed it. She liked helping her husband with them. She found it quite relaxing and she had been really fond of them since she went inside his case for the first time. Besides she wanted to be sure that everything was all right during Newt's absence even if Bunty was absolutely capable of taking care of all the creatures.

She looked closely at the young redhead woman. She seemed more joyful than the other days.

"Bunty, you seem very happy. Why is that?"

The said witch lowered her head and slightly smiled.

"There will be another baby in the house soon. Newt will have to confirm it but I think the female graphorn is pregnant again." She explained.

Tina beamed. Newt will surely be very happy. He had worked so hard to protect them.

"That's wonderful news Bunty. Newt is going to be overjoyed with this new pregnancy. I will let you tell him them." Tina offered to the young woman.

She let a little cry of joy escape from her mouth.

"Oh Tina, thank you." She cried as she took her hands in hers.

She smiled. And suddenly the young assistant got up and spontaneously kissed her on the cheek.

"I should go, it is already late. Good evening Tina. See you tomorrow." She greeted her, leaving the house.

The young mother chuckled. She remembered those times when she came to see Newt as they began to date. The young redhead girl was very distance and weird toward her. She had quickly understood that she was jealous of her because she had feelings for Newt. Of course, he hadn't realized anything until she told him.

Finally, after some time, she had become a good friend for Tina, understanding that Newt will never feel more than friendship for her.

And she had met some nice guy a few weeks ago so everything was settled for each couple.

_Dorset, Tuesday morning, 6 AM._

Tina hadn't had a great night. Back and stomach pains had prevented her from sleeping soundly.

A more violent pain than the others in her stomach woke her up once and for all. She had difficulty getting out of bed and headed to the bathroom, walking with difficulty while holding her stomach.

She had barely stepped into the room when a large amount of water flooded the floor, her feet and her nightgown. She stopped abruptly in shock. Her water just broke. No, no, no. It was too early; she still had a few days before the baby arrived.

Suddenly, a wave of panic invaded her. Newt should have been there, but she was all alone. The continuous flow of her thoughts was interrupted again by a pain in her stomach: contractions. This time, he or she was finally going to show his or her face and his or her father was not there.

She quickly came to her senses, reprimanding herself for losing her calm and composure. She was an auror and had to be responsible and calm despite the circumstances.

Tina swore between her teeth. She had left her wand on her bedside table. So, she turned around and went back to the room. She grabbed it, pronounced a cleaning spell, then one to change her clothes and finally she conjured a patronus that she sent to Theseus and Leta to warn them about the baby's arrival.

A few moments later, two loud pops resounded in the house along with her name.

"Tina?" Theseus called; a bit worried.

"In here." She answered.

As they entered the room, Leta came to her instantly.

"How are you feeling?"

"It hurts but it is bearable for now. I think the sooner I get to St Mungo, the sooner it will be and the more reassured I will be. We must also warn Newt." She finished as the pain came, forcing her to clench her teeth.

Theseus took charge.

"Leta, you take her to the hospital while I am sending my brother a message to tell him." He ordered her.

Leta took out her wand and casted an accio to get Tina's maternity bag. Both exited the room to move in the direction of the chimney.

"You have to go first. Will you be okay?" Leta asked to her sister-in -law, concerned.

"Don't worry, Leta. I'll be fine. See you in a few minutes." She said with a warm smile.

Then she threw a handful of floo powder and disappeared in the green flames. Leta immediately did the same thing.

_Somewhere in England, around 6:30 a. m._

Newt thought about Tina every day, he missed her terribly. She had already sent him several letters to reassure him and tell him that everything was fine. But he couldn't stop worrying about her and the baby. For once in his life, he couldn't apply his favorite precept to the letter: "Worrying means you suffer twice."

Newt slept peacefully but not very deeply in a hotel in a town he didn't even know. Pickett, his faithful friend the bowtruckle, had nestled in his messy head of hair as he often did when they were both travelling.

A bright light suddenly flooded the room and Newt woke up with a leap, instantly grabbing his wand. His heart was pounding, but his hand was firm around his wand without shaking. He was willing to cast any spell.

A bright wolf, whom Newt instantly recognised, stood by his bed.

Pickett, scared, had gone down along the magizoologist's neck to hide behind his arm. The patronus opened his mouth and took Theseus's voice.

"It's time to go home, little brother. Leta and I are taking Tina to St. Mungo. The big moment has arrived. Hurry home."

Newt stayed there during one minute or two because of the shock. The time had come, they had been talking about it for weeks with Tina. He still had trouble believing it. They thought they still had some time left, but now they're going to meet their baby. He still had trouble realising.

He then rushed up from his bed thinking he didn't have time to let himself go to think. Their baby was about to arrive and he had to hurry to join Tina. She needed him more than ever.

With a few flicks of his wand, all his belongings were reunited on the bed. He cautiously put them inside, checking that any of his creatures tried to go out of the case. It took a last look around the room just to be sure. He reached the door to get out but the door remained hermetically sealed. The magizoologist remained perplexed for a few moments before grabbing his wand attached to the belt of his pants. Suddenly a flash of understanding could be seen on his face.

The key? Where was this damned key? He cautiously looked around the room, meticulously searching for the golden piece of metal. But it was nowhere to be seen. He tossed and turned upside down all the bedroom. Sadly, he found nothing. Half an hour had already passed . He got really frustrated. He couldn't think clearly. One thing cut his thoughts off: to go back to Tina as soon as possible. Finally, he sat on the edge of the bed trying to calm his nerves. Suddenly, he had a brain-wave: he opened his case and climbed the stairs. He went straight to the niffler's den.

"Where is it?" He asked the creature.

The little ball of fur innocently looked at his master. The magizoologist came closer and grabbed him.

"So, will you give it back to me or will you force me to do it?" He said.

Once again, the little creature didn't move and looked at him defiantly. Then, Newt grasped him tightly and turned him upside down, shaking him by his hind legs. A cluster of shiny and precious things fell out of his pouch. In the midst of all these precious things finally appeared the key of the room, he picked it up. Newt cast him one last look and hurried back to his room.

With a quick wave of his wand, all his belongings took back their place just like everything in the room. Then he left, relieved.

_St Mungo, 8:30 am. _

The healers had installed Tina in a room. They have checked her condition and the baby. Everything was in order.

But the young woman was worried. Her husband wasn't there yet and it don't sound like him. Besides, she wanted him and needed him with her to welcome their baby. She couldn't do it without him. Her thoughts were running at high speed.

"Will you stop all this nonsense? He will be there soon." said an exasperated and tied Queenie. "It is not good neither for you nor the baby. It won't make him come more quickly. You tire me out. I will check on Jacob, Theseus and Leta, see if they have some news about Newt's parents."

She exited the room when Perseus and Eleanor Scamander entered the hallway. Leta and Theseus welcomed them and gave the latest news. Finally, they entered the room to see the future mother.

Instantly, Mrs Scamander sat on the bed next tot Tina taking her hands in hers.

"Porpentina, how are you feeling?" She nicely asked her.

The young woman stiffed at her full name.

Only a few persons like her mother-in-law and some colleagues called her this. She really didn't like it but she didn't want to offend her conversation partner.

"I am fine. The healer takes good care of me and the baby is ready. But I hope Newt will be there soon." She said with worry in the voice.

"Don't worry. I am sure I will. You and this baby are the most precious things in his life now apart from his creatures."

Tina snorted at her mother-in-law's comment.

Mr Scamander heavily sighed. The first thought which came to him was that Newton was probably too busy with his creatures in a moment like this.

He didn't understand where he and his wife had failed in their youngest son's education. Theseus and he were so different. Whatever happened, he and his son would always have some problems to understand each other.

But when he looked at Tina who was quietly talking with his wife, he could deny that in this part of his life he was proud of Newton. He liked very much his daughter-in-law. First of all, she was an Auror like him and Theseus. She was fierce, strong and she managed to put some sense in his son's weird life. He never would think that Newton would be the first one to marry and to become a father. But if he was completely honest, it was something that made him really happy. He couldn't wait to meet his grandson or granddaughter.

His train of thoughts was suddenly interrupted by a very flushed and out of breath Newt who burst into the room.

"Newt! Where were you?" Tina exclaimed.

The magizoologist looked guiltily at his wife.

Immediately, Eleanor Scamander got up, letting her son come closer to his wife, she placed a kiss on his cheek and his father patted him on the shoulder before they both exited the room.

"I am so sorry, honey," He apologized. "But this pilfering pest put his paws on my room key. It took me some time to realize it and have it back. Besides, I have had some trouble to come back." He explained, looking at her through his red-grown bangs.

She smiled, not very surprised by his tale. Each time he was in trouble, a beast was without doubt involved.

"But you are more important. How are you feeling? And the baby?" He asked her touching her very round belly. "You are a few weeks early."

"Despite these hurtful contractions which are closer and closer, I am fine. And the baby too. I think he or she couldn't wait any longer to meet his or her wonderful father. "She said lowering her head. "The natural process has begun early this morning. But I don't need to explain it to you, you are more qualified and aware that I am in this area."

He smiled and put his hand on her left cheek.

"Tina…"

"Newt, I have something to tell you." She confessed. "I had a little accident during your absence yesterday."

"What?" He shouted.

"Please, let me finish without interrupting. I needed some groceries and supplies. So, I decided to go Diagon Alley. When I get out from Flourish and Blotts, someone pushed and I fell. Thankfully, Theseus and Leta were there and helped me. Please, honey, don't be mad. "

A frown had covered all his beautiful freckled face and his hands, which were on her legs, were shaking badly.

"It is my fault." She tearfully whispered. "I should have been more careful, I should have asked to someone to do it for me or at least to help me . I am too stubborn for my own good…" She didn't end her sentence.

Instantly, worrying could be read on Newt's face instead of anger. He took her hands in his.

"Don't cry, love, it is not your fault. If it is anyone, first it is the one of the people who pushed you and mine too. I should have been there to help you and take care of you, I should have said no to this sign tour. Your both healths are the most important thing for me. I am so sorry to have failed you…" He said with regrets, sadness and tears in the eyes and the voice.

"Don't be hard on yourself, my love. You are a wonderful husband and it is important that you think about your career. The most important for now is that you are here and everything is fine for the three of us." She calmly added with a smile.

Newt didn't respond but leaned and kissed her full in the lips with all the love that he was felling for her and their baby.

_St Mungo, 3:00p pm _

The healer checked on Tina and the baby. She had prepared everything. She looked at the future parents.

"The big moment has arrived. Get ready to welcome your baby in the world. Mrs Scamander, it is time to push."

Tina grasped the mattress of the bed in one hand while the other clenched on Newt's.

"You are doing great, Tina." He encouraged her.

During all the process Tina was carefully listening all the instructions and the advice that the healer Johnson was giving to her. As for Newt, he helped her the best he could.

"Mrs Scamander, just one last big push and your baby will be there in a few seonds." Healer Johnson announced.

The young parents exchanged a look and a smile.

"Push now, Mrs Scamander." She ordered.

And she did as she was told. She let a last cry escaped and then the most beautiful sound in the world resounded: the first baby's cry.

"Congratulations Mr and Mrs Scamander, you have a beautiful daughter." She proudly announced.

Newt kissed Tina on the forehead as the healer put their baby girl in her mother's arms. Tina looked at her with admiration while the healer took a few steps back to give them some privacy.

"She will have your beautiful dark hair." Newt stated as he caressed the baby's head which already had some dark curls.

"And she has your lovely freckles." Tina commented as she caressed the cheek of her young daughter.

"She is gorgeous , love. You did an amazing job." He said lovingly at her.

"We did." She corrected.

"Sorry to interrupt but I have to take care of this young lady and you too. I think you should tell the wonderful news, Mr Scamander." She suggested to him." I will pick you up when everyone is ready."

Newt took one of Tina's hand and kissed it on the back.

"I love you, Mrs Scamander." He whispered to her.

"I love you too, Mr Scamander." She murmured back to him.

Then he got out and spread the news to all the family that congratulated him successively.

After a few moments, the healer came back and called them inside to see Tina and the baby. Everyone rushed to the door letting Newt enter first.

The young mother was sitting against the pillows smiling her baby girl in her arms. Newt went straight to her and protectively put an arm around her shoulders. He surreptitiously looked at Tina who nodded.

"Everyone, this is Stella Queenie Sara Scamander." He proudly announced.

Queenie smiled as she dried her eyes, Jacob put an arms around her. Then all the family came closer to meet the new member of Scamander family.

_**The end **_


End file.
